La verdad a fin de cuentas
by blue kirito
Summary: Un niño haciendo cosas comunes que era vigilado por alguien no muy normal. [Especial de Hallowen]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

**.**

**La verdad a fin de cuentas**

**.**

**.**

**Un niño haciendo cosas comunes que era vigilado por alguien no muy normal.**

**[Especial de Hallowen]**

**.**

**Kouha x Aladdin**

**.**

Aladdin ama la cotidianeidad. No hay nada mejor que recorrer los mismos caminos, saludar a los conocidos, contemplar los paisajes ya memorizados y probar su helado favorito con el vendedor que se ha hecho su amigo. Solo que hoy es distinto. Un chico llamativo por decir lo menos se para frente a él. De inicio piensa que no le ha visto por su baja estatura pero justo al hacerse a un lado le ha imitado sonriendo. Ahora el infante se muestra confundido y nervioso preguntándose si le ha importunado de alguna manera.

\- Onisan...

\- Perfecto - le interrumpe el joven.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres perfecto para ser mi pareja en el baile de Hallowen. Verás, mis hermanos siempre se lucen y por una vez me encantaría ser un digno rival.

\- Pero...

El mayor le extiende un papel que tiene algunas anotaciones.

\- Mi número y dirección. Te espero a las cuatro, no llegues tarde.

Se marcha mientras Aladdin se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, consternado. No solo evitó que pudiese negarse sino que además no sabe ni que ocurrió. Es como si un algo invisible le hubiese atropellado violentamente.

.

.

El pequeño se encuentra parado ante la puerta de una imponente mansión. ¿Qué le llevó ahí? Ojalá tuviera la respuesta. Alza la mano dispuesto a anunciarse más se congela.

\- Mejor... ¡Hya!

Grita cuando una mano le coge y atrae al interior. El joven de curioso cabello rosado le sonríe de nueva cuenta.

\- Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación.

\- No es correcto que entre a la casa de alguien que no...

\- Ren Kouha, ese es mi nombre.

\- Ah yo...

El índice del mayor se coloca con suavidad en labios ajenos, invitandole a guardar silencio. Lo que tiñe de rojo las inocentes mejillas del dueño.

\- Bueno, acompañame al gran salón.

\- D-de acuerdo.

Caminan en silencio hasta llegar al sitio que es enorme y sumamente elegante.

El mayor extiende la mano en dirección a su compañero que ladea la cabeza.

\- ¿Empezamos?

\- ¿No hace falta música?

\- Vayamos de lo básico a más. Si te pongo la tonada te lo complicaría innecesariamente.

\- No soy tan novato como crees.

\- Oh~ pues no es del todo un baile inocente.

\- ¿Eh?

Aladdin retrocede hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la pared. Los zafiros buscan una ruta de escape aunque la única disponible a estas alturas sea la ventana de un segundo piso. Traga saliva. Ese chico luce peligroso. ¿Y si hace algo que no tenga arreglo después? Si le roba la inocencia, ¿cómo se lo explicará a su padre? Peor aún, a su madre. Seguro mataría al agresor en cuanto se enterara. Sin embargo hay un breve instante en que zafiros y rubíes se cruzan, conectan de un modo misterioso.

_«- Tengo la impresión de que Kouha-kun no me haría daño. ¿Por qué será? »_

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? -el mayor se arrodilla galante y con ello se roba la pizca que quedaba de voluntad.

El invitado se muerde los labios con timidez y asiente con la cabeza estrechando la diestra del otro.

.

.

Días después en casa de los Jehoahaz.

Un rubio estira el cuerpo con pereza tendido en la cama.

\- ¿Tienes que ir hoy otra vez? Hace mucho que no jugamos videojuegos.

\- Es importante. No le puedo fallar.

\- ¿Enserio hace falta tanto ensayo? No es por ser grosero pero, ¿no ha sido suficiente?

\- Mmm bueno. Para ser honesto no esperaba que Kouha-kun fuera tan distraído. A pesar de que estamos en el ensayo no pasan ni diez minutos para que quiera hacer algo más.

_«- Además no aparenta ser tan torpe. Me ha pisado en más de una ocasión, aunque nunca duele. ¿Será normal? »_

\- Dime que al menos le has dicho tu nombre.

\- No. Cada que lo intento lo evita.

\- ¿Será que sospecha que es horrible?

\- ¿M-mi nombre es horrible? ¿Existe la posiblidad de que lo deteste?

\- A lo mejor. Aladdin es poco común.

\- Pues Alibaba-kun tampoco es normal.

Se cruza de brazos ofendido y sumamente molesto. Pero no deja de darle vueltas al tema en la cabeza. No tiene mucho que conviven pero Kouha ha sabido como hacerse de un importante lugar en su corazón. Es un valioso amigo por el que no quiere ser rechazado, eso dolería como pocas cosas en el mundo.

.

.

En el jardín de la mansión Ren.

\- No comprendo en que se relaciona el baile con estar sentados aquí.

\- No todo en la vida es responsabilidad, también hay que saber relajarse.

\- A este paso Hallowen llegará antes de que podamos hacerlo como se debe. ¿No sé supone que tenías ganas de estar al nivel de tus hermanos?

\- ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?

\- Ah no... no vayas a llorar yo no...

\- Tranquilo. Soy consciente de que no lo dijiste con mala intención. Únicamente pretendes ayudarme pero te aseguro que sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

Le coloca una flor blanca en el cabello, sobre el oído derecho ruborizando al infante.

\- Tu pureza me enloquece.

\- N-n-no... y-yo...

El índice sobre sus labios le invita a guardar silencio nuevamente pero en esta ocasión sucede algo extraño. El íntimo roce hace temblar a Aladdin.

.

.

Biblioteca de los Jehoahaz.

El hijo de estos va de un lado a otro mirando los títulos inscritos en el lomo de incontables libros, su mejor amigo sigue atento los movimientos.

\- ¿Quieres detenerte? A este paso me vas a marear.

\- Esta mal, como la situación siga así únicamente le pondré en ridículo ese día.

\- ¿Continúa haciendo el vago?

\- ¡No está haciendo el vago!

Los ojos miel se abren desmesuradamente. Conoce a Aladdin desde los siete años y por lo mismo ha sido testigo de su ridículamente dulce carácter. Jamás le había visto irradiar tanto fuego, casi rabia.

\- Perdón. No pretendía insultarle.

\- Está bien - respira hondo - tampoco debí reaccionar así.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer con él. Y si quieres puedo practicar contigo.

\- Muchas gracias pero no.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada pero creo que me sentiría incómodo.

\- No comprendo.

\- Menos yo.

_«- Siento que de cierta forma estaría traicionando la confianza de Kouha-kun... Tampoco es eso... no quiero que otro me toque como lo hace él. Apenas si coge mi mano o me toma por la cintura. ¿Entonces por qué...? »_

.

.

El tiempo sigue su curso. Kouha continúa invitadole practicar para nunca hacerlo. Es por ello que Aladdin toma la iniciativa de hablar de frente con él en su habitación, hasta donde le ha seguido al ser ignorado.

\- Kouha-kun esto no puede continuar. Tus hermanos...

\- Te mentí.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- La familia Ren no hará un baile. Al menos no aquí. Este año viajaron al extranjero por negocios así que me quedé cuidando de la casa y la empresa en este país. Estaba molesto hasta que un día te vi en ese parque. Me dije: "Ah que niño tan curioso". Al día siguiente te volví a encontrar haciendo lo mismo y fue así durante unas semanas. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte pero ¿qué te iba a decir? ¿Te estuve acosando y ahora te invito a mi casa? Hasta yo hubiera pensado que era un pervertido.

\- Lo que hiciste no fue muy distinto.

\- Debía acercarme, incluso contemple el secuestrarte.

\- No mientes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Aún si no hay un salón lleno de invitados, podemos bailar. Así no me habrás mentido. No fuiste sutil pero tampoco me hiciste daño. ¿Y si comenzamos otra vez? ¿Escuchas la música? - extiende la mano - Hola mucho gusto desconocido, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

\- Que niño tan atrevido - sonríe sensual - con gusto.

Kouha sostiene la diestra como es costumbre y con la otra le toma por la cintura. Dan giros en la habitación de manera desenvuelta. El niño frunce el ceño.

\- Eres un gran bailarín.

\- Confesé haber mentido. Asumiste que fue una vez.

\- Es cierto, es mi culpa...

\- No, pero te sienta ese gesto.

\- ¡Oh!

La danza se hace más salvaje a instantes. La zurda del mayor se aferra al muslo del pequeño que alza hasta colocarla a un costado de su cintura. El infante respira agitado, con el rostro encendido en rojo. Giros, piruetas, saltos y movimientos que difícilmente se pueden describir. Ambos caen sobre el lecho exhaustos, Kouha encima.

\- Je je je fue muy divertido Kouha-kun.

\- Que linda sonrisa tienes.

\- Je je je tu la inspiras. Es injusto que no sepas mi nombre así que... - el índice sobre los labios le hace callar.

\- Después de todo lo que te hice no merezco saberlo. Deseaba hacerlo el día que pudiera enamorarte pero aún si puedes perdonar todas mis mentiras, es algo que no...

\- Aladdin...

\- Aladdin, mi dulce ángel se llama Aladdin.

\- Y soy tuyo desde hace mucho. ¿Me das un beso?

\- ¿A dónde fue tu inocencia?

\- Al mismo lugar que tu honestidad.

Ambos estallan en carcajadas para ser seguidos de un intenso e íntimo beso que les roba el aliento. El niño captura la cadera del mayor con las piernas. No como un acto carnal desesperado sino, para atraparle en su alma y jamás permitirle escapar. La pureza termina donde comienza el amor. El pecado se borra al fundir los cuerpos. **Y la verdad a fin de cuentas siempre es relativa...**

\- Mucho gusto Kouha-kun. Mi nombre es Aladdin e iba a ese parque porque me enamoré de ti en la fiesta de Hallowen, hace dos años; aunque hasta ahora me doy cuenta.

\- Con que fui el que cayó en tus redes.

\- Aunque el plan fue sugerencia de Koumei-onisan.

**... si se puede volver a escribir.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Con eso de que en Hallowen se usan disfraces me tentó la idea de hacer un fic en que las cosas no fueran lo que parecen. Con mentiras inspiradas por buenos sentimientos (?. *\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\* Je je je adoro esta pareja aún más por culpa de mi lindo novio~ un día escribiré una historia inspirada en él aunque no creo que me quede tan caballero XD. Viva Magi! Nos vemos en otra historia o la continuación de alguno de mis fics :D. Rendirme no es opción!**


End file.
